


Encounters

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Creepypasta Character: Slenderman Relationship: Slenderman/readerRequest: Okay this is awkward but can I have a slenderman x reader tentacle smut please slenderman and y/n are watching a movie and "things" get heated





	

Collapsing on the sofa, your stretched out and took your time relaxing into the cushions. You only wore a summer dress because it was a warm night and there was no one about. You turned your head when you heard the front door open but quickly relaxed when you saw who had come in.   
Slenderman.   
You had been living with him and the others for as long as you could remember and were like family. There was a bond between you all which couldn’t be tampered or broken.   
You smiled at him and waved hello, which he returned and then disappeared into the bathroom.   
You were sitting on the couch with the TV on. Everyone else was out or away. Slendermans brothers had requested some of Slendermans proxys to assist with something while others had went to track down someone who was investigating the missing people in the area and neither groups would be back for at least 4 days.   
It gave you some time alone with your old friend which you greatly appreciated. You never knew a life without Slenderman and he never spoke of his life before you. Both being immortal, it was refreshing to meet someone like you, someone different.   
Slenderman was unable to read your mind but you were glad of that. Over the years, you had fallen for him deeply. He protected you and cared for you in a way no one had ever done before. You remembered when a kill had went wrong and you had been injured. Slenderman lost his mind. You had never seen him be so violent with a kill than with the man who injured you but you loved every second of it. The possessive growl that emitted from his throat, the fear in the mans eyes as he scrambled away, the way Slenderman became so primal. Everything had turned you on that night. And that was the night you knew it wasn’t just a dipsy crush.   
When you heard footsteps, you glanced over your shoulder to see Slenderman enter the living room.   
“Rough night?” You asked, turning your body and kneeling on the couch to look behind you.   
“You have no idea.” He signed, coming around the couch and sitting down beside you, his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.   
You hated seeing him so exhausted but you knew it was necessary. You had offered yourself to take care of everything tonight but he insisted that you stay in and have the night to yourself.   
You turned back around and hooked one of your arms around his, resting your chin on his shoulder and taking in his scent.   
You felt him resting his head onto of yours and his body slouching a little.   
You loved the primal Slenderman but you also loved the softer side of him. That was a side you didn’t get to see too offer when there was others in the house because he had to keep control of a house full of killers so you understood. But with you, he let that wall down. He showed you when he was tried or nervous or even just overworked, he showed you. Over the years, you had built up that trust and respect for each other.   
You felt a tentacle slip around your waist and pull you closer to him, making you smile.   
“You wanna watch a movie with me?” You broke the silence and looked up at him. Slenderman didn’t hesitate in nodding and you unhooked one of your hands so you could grab the remote and hand it to him to choose.   
He put on a B horror movie which seemed to be the only good thing on. You cuddled into Slenderman’s side, feeling his arms drape around you.   
He would never sit like this if anyone else was in the Livingroom, or house for that matter. You had noticed that whenever he had to send people away for longer missions, you were never sent. Of course you had your own duties but you had begun to get a little suspicions of this. Whenever the house was empty apart from you, Slenderman would always come home early or he wouldn’t go out at all.   
You closed your eyes and rested your head on his chest. You enjoyed concentrating on the feeling of his hands and tentacles on your body. Even if it was never going to be a sexual thing, you could easily get addicted to feeling then run up yours sides or pull you close to him. You marveled at how he could be so gentle with you and then kill a man in a heartbeat.   
You opened your eyes and bit your lower lip in thought. You had the house to yourself and if anything did go wrong like he didn’t want to be with you in that way, you could just say you had had a drink and then next morning apologies. The good outweighed the bad so your mind was set.   
you felt on of the tentacles run down your side and onto your leg, caressing the side of your leg through your clothes. You moved your legs so the tentacle started to caress your inner thigh.   
You felt him tense up but never stop as the end continued to rub circles. You could feel your dress starting to be pulled up by the motion and had to hold back a small gasp when his tentacle finally touched your skin. You felt Slenderman turn his head to look at you but you didn’t mirror the action. You glanced down at the long, black tentacle, your tongue darted out to lick your lips.   
You felt a new tentacle at the back of your neck, slowly winding its way through your hair and stroking the side of your face before trailing its way towards your mouth. When you felt it at the corner of your lips, you opened your mouth slightly and it pushed its way gently past your lips. You allowed it to caress your tongue as you let out a low moan at the feeling. Closing your lips around it, you gently sucked on it.   
The tentacle on your leg started to move further up your inner thigh, making its way towards your heated and already wet core. The second you felt it pressed against your underwear, you couldn’t contain the moan as it gently began to rub small circles around your clit.   
You heart was beating fast against your rib cage as you tried to concentrate. You heard Slenderman letting out a low growl which you responded to with a moan as you opened your eyes and looked at him.   
He moved off the sofa to knee in front of you, more tentacles appearing from behind him. You instinctively opened your legs wider for him, feeling your whole body shaking in anticipation.   
You felt two tentacle snake up the side of your dress to undo your bra. when your bra fell away from your breast, the tentacles moved to your breasts and wrapping themselves around each breast, the ends gently playing with your nipples. Another two wrapped around your wrists and gently lifted your hands to either side of your head but you could feel the looseness in the way they held you. You knew if you wanted this to stop, he would stop.   
You buckled your hips to the one playing with your clit as you gently sucked on the one in your mouth, closing your eyes. There was a loud ripping sound which made you jump as you felt the dress you had been wearing being torn from your body along with the bra.   
You would have protested but you didn’t care. You wanted more of the addicting pleasure.   
As if reading your mind, a new tentacle ran up your inner tight and the moved under your panties. You moaned as you felt the tentacle slip into your wet core.   
You moaned as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You felt a tentacle at either side of your hips, hooking your panties and pulling them, snapping the material so they fell away. You felt the tentacle playing with your clit pull away to allow the material to fall but before you could protest to the lack of contact, it was back. You moaned against the one in your mouth, loving the feeling of them on your bare skin as you opened your eyes.   
You saw Slenderman had stood up and was now looming over your as he began to take off his coat. You moaned as tentacles wrapped around your waist and started to lift you off the sofa. A tentacle wrapped around your knees to keep your legs apart as he lifted you to his height. You couldn’t take your eyes off him as he removed his shirt. Your eyes skimmed his white flesh as darted down to where he was undoing his trousers. You could easily see the hard budge and let out a gently moan at the sight.   
You felt the tentacle in your mouth pull away, leaving a trail of saliva that snapped and landed on your chin.   
“Is this what you want?” Slenderman’s asked, his trousers dropping to the floor along with his boxer. Your eyes fell on his member and you nodded eagerly.   
You heard another ripping sound, making you confused. He had taken all your clothes off, what more was there to rip. But as you looked back to his face, you understood. A long, jagged mouth at appeared across his plain face as he brought you closer.  
You felt his cold hands touching your sides, running over your skin. At the same time, the tentical inside you pulled itself out, making your whine at the loss of contact. That seemed to earn a chuckled from Slenderman.   
“So impatient.” He chuckled and you felt him pressing the tip of his hard member against your wet opening. You buckled your hips, desperate to feel him inside of you.   
Luckily for you, he didn’t deny you any more.   
He filled you in one thrust, making you moaned loudly. You felt the tentacles around your arms pulling them down to rest on his shoulder and instantly you wrapped your arms around his neck. Slenderman both thrusted and used the tentacles to raise and lower you onto him, making you moan.   
The room filled with moans as you felt his hands running over your skin. Slenderman leaned his head closer and used his tongue to lick up the saliva off your chin and lower lip. You took this opportunity to quickly claimed his lips. You loved the rough and sharp feeling of his lips against yours, desperately wanting more.   
All you could think about and feel was him. It was like he was controlling your body, making you feel pleasure beyond anything you had ever felt before.   
Slenderman began to slam into you, making you break the kiss to moan as you looked down at where his body connected with yours in the most amazing way possible.   
You heard his deep moans and growls which only added to your pleasure as the tentacle playing with your clit began to speed up. You gasped and tried to catch your breath but failed as he hit a particularly sweet spot.   
“There, oh god, there!” You cried out, moaned uncontrollably as your body shook in his arms/tentacles. Slenderman groaned and started pounding that spot, your eyes rolling into the back of your head again.  
You could feel your orgasm approaching fast, like a train hurtling towards you with such speed you barely had time to breath when it hit you. Your orgasm claimed your body, making you shake violently in Slenderman’s grip. You grasped onto the back of his neck, trying and failing to control your body as your world was lit up by fireworks that made every nerve tingle. You moaned Slenderman’s name all the way through your orgasm.   
You heard him moaning your name and with one final thrust, he spilt his seed inside you.   
Slenderman turned around and collapsed onto the sofa with you on his chest. His tentacles loosened from around your body and now all of them lay across your back, holding you close. One tentacle began to ply with the end of your hair which only added to the now relaxing atmosphere.   
You rested your head on his chest and held him close, not wanting this moment to end.   
You didn’t know what would happen tomorrow, or what would even happen tonight but you didn’t care. For now, you just wanted to bask in the glory of your orgasm.   
You closed your eyes, feeling drained now.   
After a few minutes, you felt yourself being lifted and carried somewhere by Slenderman. You were too tired to protest so you just cuddled into him, hoping he wouldn’t drop you.   
You heard a door open and close and then you were lying in a soft bed. You felt the tentacles retract from your body but they were replaced by a warm cover. You felt the mattress beside you dip and then Slenderman’s arms wrap back around you, pulling you close. You lazily opened your eyes and looked around, seeing you were now in his bedroom.   
You turned your head to see Slenderman lying on his side facing you. His mouth had disappeared but you could sense he was still away.   
“I thought you were asleep. Do you want me to take you back to your room?” his voice was calm but you could sense the fear behind it.   
You shook your head and cuddled into him, hearing the sigh of relief as he held you close.   
Before you fell into a deep sleep, you made a mental note to try wake up early and get downstairs to clean up your clothes. You knew if Jeff or Toby came home, they would assume things and while they would probably be correct, you didn’t want anyone to know about your mind blowing encounter with the dreaded Slenderman.


End file.
